Proxima Starfall
Proxima Starfall ' is a supporting character in the first season of ''[[List of Mysticons episodes|'Mysticons]], and becomes a villain, replacing Queen Necrafa, for most of the second season. She first appears in "All Hail Necrafa!". She becomes the main antagonist for the third and final season; due to being corrupted by the dark power of Necrafa's mask fragment which fed on her strong feelings of bitter loneliness and inner rage towards those who deceived her about her family history and underestimated her talents; making her believe that she had a family and was loved in the world. She bests Malvaron and Nova Terron with ease and turns her former fellow top-level Astromancers into '"Spectromancers"' with the greater powers of her golden staff, which she presumably created herself. Its own evil magic, combined with the fragment of the evil Mask ''and ''her already, supremely powerful star magic makes her quite a formidable and unpredictably dangerous adversary, and not a force to be reckoned with. After successful stealing enough starfire ink, she has her Spectromancers use it to write a darker and far more powerful version of the Codex, now powerless. From it, she calls forth the Vexicons whom she called "her children." Unfortunately, she was furious when they ended up turning on her, Mallory in particular to gain the untold dark powers and strength of the Spectral Hand itself by taking the half of Necrafa's mask from her. Having come to her senses, she is welcomed back as Arkayna's third "twin sister" and reverses the dark spell she had cast on the Spectromancers, turning them back into top Astromancers. She joins the Mysticons and Astromancers at Emerald's home, and apologizes to her star master for what she had done to him. It is she who gives the Mysticons the idea to seek out Dreadbane, so he can undo the spell of bone he had cast on the King and Queen many months ago. Proxima pilots the Star Cruiser and combines her supremely stronger star magic with that of her fellow Astromancers to stall Mallory and the other Vexicons; her own creations. As the Mysticons were forging their mystical Lances of Justice, she and Nova Terron combined their immense magical strength and abilities for them to be effectively created. For some reason, she did not play an important role in the final showdown with her "daughters" but remained on the sidelines, as the Mysticons and Queen Goodfey went on their quest to get assistance from the last remaining Dragons of Light. In the end, however, she is happy to be promoted to topmost Astromancer status as official '"Star Mistress"' as Nova Terron has decided to step down and go on inter-dimensional adventures with his longtime starmate Geraldine. As a sign of her higher status as leader of the Astromancers, she was given the golden Dragon Disk (which she may have taken off her Dark Codex and untainted it, off-screen) along with the still powerless Codex and Dragon Disk. She appeared quite flattered to have been given this highest honor. Personal History Appearance She has Dark green hair styled in a bob cut, red glasses worn over light green eyes, and pale skin. She dons the pale purple robes for top-level Astromancers; the only one who wears glasses. On her dark path of revenge, she has donned gold armor, with black stripes and four circles bearing the symbol of the Spectral Hand and of Queen Necrafa herself. Having put on the evil-powered fragment of Necrafa's mask and willingly allowing its dark power to fully consume her already deep feelings of bitter loneliness, venom and rage, her hair is now spiked up to match Necrafa's hair. She has discarded her red spectacles. When she was given to topmost rank of Star Mistress of the whole Academy, she was given a designer robe for leader/Star Mistress. Personality She is highly knowledgeable in high magics and very uptight in "bringing the Mysticons to justice." She seems to hold a grudge, as she initially hated that Emerald had unintentionally caused her to have a star-shaped scar on her right cheek. Despite her high intellect, she is quite arrogant and not very modest. Upon the apparent discovery of her true royal heritage, she becomes more friendly, open and has conflicted about her twin sister being a "spoiled princess" as she doubts that they could have anything in common. Later on, when it is found out that she was ''not Arkayna's twin in the first place, she is deeply heartbroken and feels more alone than ever before. She proves this intense hatred and fury towards all who had deceived her about her family, making her feel loved and wanted, and had also doubted her exceptional talents by turning her former Star Master and former fellow Astromancers into masked, mindless Spectromancers without the slightest hesitation or remorse. After her psyche was eventually released from the greater hold the mask fragment had on her, she immediately regretted her vengeful actions and was welcomed back with open arms as Princess Arkayna's third "twin sister." She later apologized to Nova Terron for turning him into a mindless Spectromancer. She seemed to be quite touched when Nova Terron had given the topmost rank of Star Mistress to her. Abilities and Talents Natural Abilities * High Intellect & Extensive Technological Knowledge: '''She appears to have more knowledge at how to utilize advanced astromancer technology, as she managed to repair both the star ship and the dome with relative ease. She had even managed to create golden armor for herself as well as golden scepter possessing immense dark power. Coupled with her already extraordinarily powerful star magic as a top-level Astromancer, this makes her quite a force to be reckoned with. * '''Cunning and Deception: '''Since she had discovered that she had no family after and would forever be the "lowly orphan mage", Proxima secretly turned quite bitter and cunning towards the Mysticons. She had took advantage of Arkayna's sisterly feelings and trust, so she could make her and the other three Mysticons believe she had destroyed the mask fragment by hurling its replica down into the fiery core of the Rift of Ruin itself. * '''Leadership and Motherhood: '''She has proven to be a natural leader and motherly figure since creating the Vexicons, to whom she gives harsh orders to and grounds if they defy her, which they do more than once; especially Mallory. Her natural skills as a natural born leader is apparent when she promoted to topmost rank of "Star Mistress" by Nova Terron. Magical Powers As a top-level Astromancer, she is supremely powerful and appears to be far stronger than most of her fellow top-level Astromancers, even rivaling those of Tazma. She is a much better shot in hitting her targets from a distance and in a straight line, with one single shot alone: * '''Stellar Energy Generation: '''One of her well-known magical abilities are emitting immensely strong rays of mystical, purple-white energy from her hands that target several opponents from a distance and leave extensive damage in its wake. Since allowing the evil within Necrafa to feed on her already bitter feelings of intense rage, abandonment and vengeance to consume her entirely, her intense magical aura turns from dark purple to a deep blood-red. * '''Levitation: She can also hover/levitate off the ground. * Star-Force Field Generation: '''She is capable of erecting a strong force-dome around her and others that can withstand extensive damage from even the strongest of attacks. * '''Object Duplication: 'She presumably used her powerful star magic to create an exact copy of Necrafa's mask fragment (''off screen), which she used to deceive the Mysticons into believing that she had destroyed it once and for all. * '''Long-Distance Teleportation: '''With the dark power of her golden scepter of darkness, and possibly drawing more strength from the fragment of Necrafa's mask she has willingly donned on the left side of her face, Proxima is capable of teleporting across large distances in a flash of reddish light. * '''Transmutation: '''Under the great evil influence of Necrafa's mask fragment she has donned, as well as the great shadow powers of her own golden scepter of darkness, she turned her former Star Master and the other top-level Astromancers into "Spectromancers" as her own personal minions. Due to possessing far greater magical power and knowledge of powerful spells and mystical artifacts, she even corrupted the powerful Dragon Disk entirely by turning it from gold to blood-red; an ability which neither Tazma nor Necrafa could possess. * '''Corruption Infusion & Inducement: '''With her further advanced and darker top star magic, along with the greater shadow powers of her golden staff, Proxima is freely capable of tainting supremely powerful mystical objects with pure evil. She had managed to fully corrupt the Dragon Disk, turning it from gold to a deep blood-red, with ease. * '''Magical Deflection: '''She easily turned her fellow top Astromancers own star energy orbs back on them, which had turned them into her mindless minions: Spectromancers. * '''Object Summoning & Creation: '''With the dark star magic of her gold scepter, she created or summoned a red gem, which would then channel the energy of the dark star through it and permanently drain the Mysticons dry of all of their powers. * '''Magical Dispel: '''She reversed the dark spell of transmutation she herself cast on the Astromancers with no trouble, as she stated to Zarya that any spell can be undone by its original castor. However, she did do this to rid the realm of the Vexicons, as it was she who had brought them into the world. '''Empathic Creation: '''By channeling all of her bitter feelings of misery, loneliness and vengeance, Proxima was able to effective bring forth four sentient, autonomous beings into the world: * '''Sentient Being Creation: '''Via the Dark Codex, she was capable of creating the Vexicons; evil counterparts of the Mysticons, each with their very own character, feelings, emotions, consciousness, and self-awareness. Appearances Season One * All Hail Necrafa! (first appearance) * The Dome * Gems of the Past * Through My Enemy's Eyes * The Prophecy Unleashed Season Two * Three Mysticons and a Baby * Star-Crossed Sisters * Twin Stars Unite * The Dragon's Rage * The Mask * Happily Never After *The Lost Scepter *Total Eclipse of the Golden Heart *Game of Phones *The Foz Who Saved Lotus Night *Heart of Stone *Monster Hunt *Eternal Starshine of the Mage's Mind *Fear the Spectral Hand *Age of Dragons (final appearance) Proxima in Printed Media Graphic Novels * Volume (first appearance) * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume Trivia Background * Just as with Zarya, she was was left in the exact same pixie orphanage as an infant. * Her birth gem is a blue-green hexagon. It was deliberately placed in Zarya's vault to protect her identity, meaning that her family history was a complete fabrication; although she is indeed a parent-less girl who had been left in the care of Mrs. Sparklebottom during the earliest years of her girlhood. * As with the Princess Twins of Gemina, whom she thought to be one, she is fifteen years old. * Even as a toddler, she loved writing in a diary of her own. * As a two/three-year-old toddler, she was given a foz balloon by Nova Terron, which had been meant for young Zarya, for her third starday. This was when Hortensia Sparklebottom had first switched her with the toddler Zarya. * As a young Starling and Spellslinger, she was constantly bullied and mocked by Tazma and other Astromancers for being an orphan and having no family to return to, who considered her nothing but a "charity case". Notes * She is voiced by '''Stacey DePass. * Her name is a flare star in the constellation Centaurus that is nearest to the sun. It also from "proximity" which means "a connection" or "closeness" 'which indicates the sisterly relationship between her and Arkayna when they had thought that they were fraternal twins. * Emerald nicknamed her '"Specs" referring to her red spectacles. * It is she who declares the new Mysticons outlaws who must be "brought to justice". * She made a showed cameo in "The Astromancer Job" when Nova Terron and the other high-level Astromancers were reprimanding the Mysticons for their failure. * She now has a star-shaped scar on her right cheek, due to Emerald blasting her with her own magic rays. * Zarya called her "the armchair Astromancer" due to her mainly staying on the sidelines. * At times, her green eyes turn pale gray, according to the lighting. * She had sat on the second left, next to Gandobi. * Emerald admires her for always being organized and well-prepared. * She, too, has a diary (which she calls her "reflection log") and writes with the same color-coded quill that Arkayna used in "An Eye for an Eye." * She goes crazy for Sky Pies pizza. * She is given an identical jeweled bracelet that possess the power of Long-Range Teleportation. * She is allergic to Minotaur cheese, which causes her to breakout in rashes on her cheeks * She is the second main antagonist that the Mysticons battle, next to Necrafa, but the only adversary whom they have an emotional attachment to; particularly Arkayna. * Her strongest minions and "daughters" referred to her as "Star Mistress". * It is revealed that Proxima has been trying to resist the dark power of Necrafa's mask, as she merely wants revenge on Princess Arkayna, for obliviously deserting her to Zarya. However, it had been fully possessing her to the point of madness,enough to desire to wipe out the entire realm in the process. * As Nova Terron resigned to stay with his longtime starmate Geraldine, she is now "Star Mistress" and leader of the Astromancers. Because of this, the no longer corrupted Dragon Disk and powerless Codex are now in her possession. It is unknown what she did with her Dark Codex. Quotes As a top-Level Astromancer Season One * "Perhaps I could give it a try?" * "Proxima. Proxima Starfall." * "There! The Dragon Mage!" * "Nova Terron, can this dome really protect us from Necrafa?" * "We must stabilize the signals before the dome projector overloads." * "We?" * "I don't think so!!" * "How dare you enter the hallowed halls of the Astromancers!!" * "NO!!" * "I will be fine, Nova Terron, once the Mysticons are brought to justice." * "I don't see anyone, Nova Terron." * "If hurry, we can catch them coming out of the sewers." * "I will have justice! For this!!" * "They escaped. But how?" * "Hmm." * "Star Master! Are you OK!?" * "It's about time." * "I'll tell you what you've got! You gotten us into a heap of trouble." * "At once, Star Master." * "Let's go, Girls! It's magic hour!" * "These caves run for miles under Drake City. At their center is the cavern that spawns these monsters." * "I have it all up here. I memorized the layout. But I also have backup on parchment, in case of emergency." * "This doesn't make any sense. This tunnel should come to a branch." * "There might be a clue in the prophecy. How does it go?" * "When the twin stars unite''? Does that mean the twin stars of Samara?" * "But my map!! And I'm not sure I can remember the way and-" * "Yes, of course. We'll find them." * "My map!!" Season Two * "When Tazma probed your mind to learn the secret of the prophecy.." * "Hold on just a par sec. What about the Princess?" * "With all due respect, why should we trust you? There's only one sure way to prevent the prophecy:' By keeping the Princess under lock and key." * "Pardon my interruption, Star Master, but the Council prefers that I chaperone the Princess." * "What a coincidence. I had invisible dragon poxsitius last year, so I'm immune. Come along. I'll give you a grand tour of the academy." * "As you can see, the academy is made up of pure star matter. Not as stylish as your palace, but we have bigger things to worry about than being trendy." * "And this is the Forge Room, where we create magical artifacts. Oh, you'd like me to talk, tell you about myself? Perhaps I should start the beginning: When the Astromancers adopted me all those years ago..." * "As a young wizard, I was not a natural when it came to magic. And the other mages were not always kind to me as a result. You are such a good listener, Your Highness." * "Now, where was I? Feeling like I never really belonged, like I was missing a part of myself? Oh, I can't remember. But I must thank you, Your Highness." * ''"You're not the Princess!! Get back here!!? Who are you!?" * "Get back here, You Enchantment!!" * "Reveal yourself!! Who are you!!?" * "Oh!! I am so sorry, Your Highness." * "You dispense ink. Not opinions." * "Very well, one hour. No longer. We tell no one, and we never do this again." * "The twin stars of Samara. When I was just a Starling at the academy, I was obsessed with them." * "I thank you, Princess Arkayna, but unfortunately, our time is up." * "Teleportation bracelets!?" * "No!! No!! Not cool! We've exposed ourselves to significant danger!" * "Wow. You're pretty good at that for a princess." * "We did it! We made in one piece!" * "Oh please. I'm taking us to Nova Terron!" * "Nonsense! Stop fighting!!" * "Why are you trying to ruin my life!?" * "Let's just get to the Academy. The sooner we find some magic to separate us, the better." * "Hey, my side's doing fine. You're the one who's all left feet." * "Once we're detached, I'm informing Nova Terron of your bad behavior." * "We're doomed!" * "This whole situation is one big cosmic disaster!!" * "Arkayna, I'm not jealous that you're a princess. I'm jealous you got...her." * "I have missed her my whole life." * "Purple eyes, purple talisman? Perhaps some form of mind control?' * "We understand that we must be kept apart. For the good of all." * "That was quite the adventure. It will make for a strong diary entry." * "I hate this realm. Earth is the worst." * "My sister and I must be kept apart for the safety of the realm!!" * "By the stars!!" * "Get your shadowy tendrils off me!! You're a disgrace to the Order of the Astromancers!" * "I'm sacred, Arkayna." * "It appears the evil lich hit a glitch." * "You should have! I trusted you, but you didn't feel you could trust me!?" * "Oh, shut it, Mysticon Ranger." * "Did I sound believable? I was so nervous." * (in a hurt, dejected voice) "No, no. That doesn't make any sense." * "No, Tazma! This academy is greater than you or your queen will ever be!!" * "Silence!!" * "Never!!" * "Sorry. I'm Minotaur intolerant." * "I should get back to the Academy." * "I’m not your sister, remember?" * "I will, Star Master." * "Yes. Right behind you." * "Actually, it' quite clear. I'm not part of the sisterhood." * "You thought the mask corrupted me, but it actually corrupted her mind." * "All that matters is we retrieve the mask." * "I will destroy this evil, once and for all!" * "Apology accepted...Sis." * (to herself) "Long live the Spectral Hand." * "I'm coming for you! (chuckles wickedly to herself) Heh, heh, heh. I'm coming for you all." * "I was a fool." * "Of course! Lower the shield!" * "Trust me! It's our only chance." * "Actually, y''ou're'' surrounded." * "Any spell can be undone by its original caster." * "Which you technically did. I apologize, Star Master." * "How's this for a hex-tag? Fire beats ice." * "Unfortunately, your bracers are not strong enough to stop it." * "I've been looking for anything that might help us destroy the beast. But there's nothing here." * "She summoned the Spectral Dragon." As Queen/Leader of the Spectral Hand * (coldly) "Arkayna will pay. They'll all pay!!" * "For starters, a little revenge." * "None of you are in a position to tell me what to do anymore!!" * "LONG LIVE THE SPECTRAL HAND!!" * "Kneel before me, Spectromancers. Time to start a new chapter." * "You're still good for one thing, Star Master." * "Ugh. Why did I ever look up to you? * "Thanks for the tutorial." * "What are you gonna do? Tickle us to death?" * "It appears we are in...a book." * "You'll regret that once I figure out how to get out of this stupid story!!" * "I'm done listening!! Once I get the ink, I can make everything right." * "''How? Are you gonna go back in time, and magically undo everything!? Are you gonna give me back the life I never got to live!!?"'' * "The two sisters are the Chosen Ones! And I'm just the sad, little orphan!! But not anymore!! * "If it's anything like that last story, it needs a major rewrite." * "Very resourceful, Sis. But you're too late!! The ink is mine!!" * "You have no idea who I am!! * "Exactly, Dragon Mage." * "Well, you could've fooled me." * "Come forth, my children. Come forth!!" * "This riddle will lead us to the scepter. But without the King, the scepter is useless!!" * "Be sure you do. I will have revenge on the Mysticons." * "Excellent work, Vexicons. Soon not even the Mysticons will escape my influence." * "You can use this scepter to order the Mysticons to give up their weapons, to render them powerless." * "Then we have no use for you." * "Will do as..you say. But this isn't over!!" * "Partying is not in your destiny." * "Silence!! Training starts immediately." * "Those good-for-nothing Vexicons are worse than children. I knew I shouldn't have created them." * "You watch your tone, Young Lady." * "Yes. This is good. We can use this our advantage." * "Arrange the Mysticons around the gem. Once the eclipse reaches its peak, the energy of the dark star will reflect through the gem and drain your powers. Permanently." * "No. They ruined my life. It's only fair I get to ruin theirs!! Say bye to your powers, Mysticons!" * "Get them!!" * "Ugh!! They foiled me again.You're all'' grounded!!"'' * "How dare you invade my privacy!! Stay out of my reflection log." * "How am I supposed to destroy the Mysticons when I'm surrounded by such fools!!?" * "Yes. Yes. I can use their own flaws against them. Starting with..." * "Welcome to my game, Zarya." * "I have a little something else in mind." * "Say goodbye to the royal family, Drake City." * "You're only delaying the inevitable, Princess Arkayna! Your end is near; the end of all of you!!" * "Lotus Night is a time for families, good and evil, to come together!!" * "Enjoy the peace while it lasts." * "I created you out of my misery to be a family- a sisterhood of evil!! You never ever leave a sister behind!!" * "The Mysticons did the same thing to me. Made me feel like I...belonged. But it was all lies, ''which is why we're going to make them pay." * "''Enough!! I brought you into this world and I can take you out!" * "I'm fine. I am...in control." * "Wretched mask. I never should have put you on. All I wanted was revenge, not destruction of the entire realm. You do my evil biding. I don;t do yours. I must rest. Once my revenge is complete, I'm going to do what I should have been long ago:' Toss you into the Rift of Ruin." * (''muttering in her sleep) "A quiet mage is a happy mage." * (talk''ing in her sleep'') "Stir the cauldron. Proxima is in the house." * (possessed by the dark power of Necrafa's mask) "I have been reborn with one purpose: to destroy the realm!!" *"Now that I am one with the mask, I'm more powerful than you can imagine." *"When I'm done, the realm will be nothing but a bad memory. Just like you!!" *"Behold, Vexicons. You are just in time to witness to the destruction of our enemies and the rise of-" *"Arkayna!!? No, no, no!! Please wake up!! Please!!" *"I am so sorry!!" As Zarya * "What's wrong, Boy? It's me. Smart foz. But nobody gets in the way of Proxima's revenge!!" * "I got a little confused is all." * "Hey, get out of my face, Sis." * "Give me that!" * "Join the game, Girls." * "That's it. Keep waving, Princess." * "Revenge. Finally." * "So long, Sis." * "No!!" * "I don't know how you escaped my trap, but at least now I get rid of this stupid purple hair." About Proxima Princess Arkayna * "You should try being on the front lines, sometime." * "Of course she did." * "What are you talking about, Proxima?" * "It's...you. We're sisters." * "Proxima is my sister, Em. I just wanna spend some time with her." * "I need to see her. Now." * "I just want to get to know you, okay? Aren't you even a little curious about me?" * "You can't go, not yet!!" * "As my sister, you can." * "I told you not to cross the beams!!" * "I just wanted to see my sister!!" * (sarcastically) "Meet my long-lost twin, the realm's biggest tattletale." * "I wish you weren't my twin, you little goody-two-shoes!!" * "You need to get over the jealousy thing already!" * "Couldn't agree more, Sis. Take out that talisman!!" * "Do you still have mixed feelings about me?" * "See you soon, Sis." * "Proxima is my sister. I'm bringing her home!!" * "It's okay, Sis." * "Hey, Sis." * "Nice acting, Sis." * "Just because we're not family, doesn't mean we can't-" * "She's just trying to do the right thing." * "I just can't believe she stole the Mask, that she lied to us. Lied to me." * "Let's focus on finding Proxima and getting out of here. If she'd just stop and listen, I know I could talk some sense into her!!" * "I know Proxima. I can reach her." * "Proxima, stop!! ''Please just listen to me!!" * "You don't need the ink. We can make it right together!!" * "''No, Proxima!!" * "I know this isn't you, Proxima!!" * "I know you're someone who deserves better than all of this!!" * "I love you, Proxima. I always will." * "We lost her to the darkness." * "Proxima did. When she decided to put on the Mask." * "She wasn't pushed. Proxima chose to put on the Mask. She choose evil." * (sarcastic) "Let's all pity the evil mage, shall we?" * "Since when did we become a Proxima fan club?" * "This when I kept her busy wile we were on a quest." * "The point is, I was there for her!! She's the one who pushed me ''away!!" * "Proxima, I had no idea I was terrible to you." * "She put on the Mask because of ''me." * "But if I had been there for her, she would have chosen a different- the Chosen! I know how we can save Proxima!!" * "Proxima!!!" * "Proxima, you're OK." * "Glad to have you back, Sis." * "When Proxima was under the influence of the Mask, she learned certain things. Dark things." * "No. The Spectral Hand manipulated you." Emerald * "Proxima grew up in the sanctuary with Zarya." * "That's when Sparklebottom switched Proxima with you to prevent the prophecy." * "No wonder Proxima was pushed over the edge." * "It's also when I scarred her." Malvaron * "Please, Proxima. Don't do this." * "Proxima- she has Necrafa's mask." * "She turned everyone into faceless creepers." * "Proxima must have used her Dark Codex to create them." * "It fused to her mind." * "We have to lock Proxima in a prison dimension." Nova Terron * "Happy Starday, Child." * "What is your name, Mage?" * "Excellent work, Proxima." * "Proxima, quickly." * "Proxima, are you all right?" * "Proxima, control yourself." * "I'm never too busy for my 'star' pupil. I hope the news of your twin is not weighing too much on you." * "The council believes it would be safer if you traveled to another realm." * "Proxima's history was a complete fabrication." * "Proxima I am sorry. I only hope you can forgive me- forgive us- for interfering with your life." * "You are meddling with forces beyond your control, Child!!" * "Stop her!!!" * "Nonsense, Child. Fate dealt you a cruel hand." Piper * "If Proxima hexed your game, can't you just delete it?" * "Aw. She looks so peaceful." * "Let's just keep Proxy here." * "This is when Proxima tired to stop from us lowering the dome." * "And we love you!!" Tazma * "You should have seen your face, Proxima Star''fail''. Oh, wait. You can." * "You one of the Chosen? Please. You're nothing but a charity case." * "Don't let her escape!!" * "I have secured the first twin." * "They came to rescue her." * "You are powerful indeed, Mage, but your talents are wasted defending those who deceived you." * "First you're the twin, then you're nothing? Join me." * "Proxima has. That star nerd has poured through every spellbook in the academy." * "The incantation will allow you to search through Proxima's memories so you can find the spell." * "I did trap the Mysticons in Proxima's mind." * "Proxima couldn't have learned it." Vexicons * "Don't worry, Star Mistress." * "She's so cute but so clueless sometimes." * "That girl looks vexed." * "She's gonna go supernova on us." * "Would you chill already? We brought you party favors." * "We completed our quest, Star Mistress." * "Fun times, Proxima Starfall." * "I couldn't agree more, Star Mistress." * "What do you, like, need them for anyway?" * "That girl's got issues." * "Yes, Star Mistress." * "I tried to stop them, Star Mistress." * "You OK?" * "Do you need to talk, Star Mistress?" * "What's up with Bizzario Mage?" * "Sorry, Star Mistress." * "She's never taken off the Mask before." * "Plus, she'll light us up with starfire." * "If she wakes up, my entire plan is ruined." * "Your time is over, Proxima." * "Proxima? Are you all right?" Zarya * "Says the armchair Astromancer." * "If you're the expect on this place, where's your map?" * "Do you understand?" * "Proxima?" * "Relax, Mage Girl." * "Did you see how she took down Kelpie?" * "Look, I'm sorry for doubting ya." * "We have to find her first." * "She's trying to get the tower, so she can reach it and climb out." * "It's not easy for us either, but you don't see us putting on evil masks." * "Sorry, Proxima." * "Let me outta here, Proxima!!" * "Proxima hexed the video game on my phone." * "We need to stop Proxima. She cloned me and she's gonna zap Arkayna at the joust." * "You're surrounded, Proxima!!" * "I prefer the specs. You weren't really rockin' the whole evil mask look." * "How did you do that?" * "What did you say earlier, Proxima?" Gallery Proxima_Sunburst.png.jpg Proxayna.jpg Octoproxima.jpg Proximasredeyes.jpg|Proxima's dark side 6444B240-ADFF-404D-A8C7-C231727F49FE.jpeg 55AEEE51-F39A-48A6-8B78-8D87D858C112.jpeg 67C7FC52-C1F4-4669-98B6-F27D447AE916.jpeg Baby_Starfall.JPG Memories 008.JPG Starling_Proxima.JPG 5778004.JPG Link Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Female Category:Astromancers Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Season 2 characters Category:Former Villains